


Incoming Proposal

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [52]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherly advice, Dating for so long, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nerves, kids give good advice too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Leon and Cloud had been waiting for Denzel to propose to Marlene. Hopefully that wait was coming to an end.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Denzel/Marlene Wallace, Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Series: StrifeHart Fluff [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108581
Comments: 26
Kudos: 66





	Incoming Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Leon was almost completely done grading his papers for once. He only had two left and having an entire, quiet morning to get things done was a lifesaver. Saturday mornings were his favorite day of the week but he could only take so much alone time before he actually started to miss his kids.

Who’d have thought? 

He heard the screen door open and then the telling sounds of a key sliding into the door. He had to check the time and knew instantly it wasn’t Cloud. He was still at work with most of their kids. There were only a handful of people that had keys so it narrowed it down considerably. 

“Faaamily! I’m hooome.” Denzel sang as he walked in and Leon just chuckled. 

“Hey, kitchen.” Leon called back and was sometimes floored with the realization that he’d known Denzel for over ten years now.

“Ah, my favorite brother in law.” Denzel greeted as he rounded the corner with a grin.

“I’m your only brother in law.” 

“That we know of.” Denzel agreed. Neither Cloud nor Denzel knew what became of their biological father and neither cared. “And where is my big brother on his fine morning?” 

Leon’s lips curved into an amused smile. “Cut the bullshit, Zel. You and i both know that Cloud works Saturday mornings. So you knew for sure he wouldn’t be here right now.” 

Denzel dropped into chair and shrugged. “Maybe i did.” 

“Mhmm.” Leon straightened his papers and set them aside for now. “So what’s up?” 

“Well,” Denzel dissolved into fidgeting and Leon had a hard time associating nervous gestures to the kid. “I wanted to talk to you about something actually.” 

“Right?” 

He fidgeted a moment longer before sighing. Instead of words he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Without offering an explanation he opened it and held it out for Leon to inspect. 

The ring was a beauty. In Leon’s opinion it wasn’t at all obnoxious which he liked personally but it was dainty and definitely shiny. He must have been saving for some time. 

“Denzel, this is so unexpected. I am married however.” 

Denzel scoffed, lips turned up into a smile as he kicked the leg of Leon’s chair. “God, Cloud really has taught you to be a first class annoying big brother. Does it look alright, you prick.” 

Leon couldn’t help but snicker. “It looks perfect. Marlene is going to love it.” 

“You think?” 

“I’m damn near positive. Cloud and i were starting to wonder when you were going to get around to it.” Denzel and Marlene had been dating almost as long as Leon had known them. They’d danced around each other plenty in their teenage years but had been going steady since starting college. 

“Yeah?” Denzel looked a little nervous. “It sounded like such a good idea and then i bought the ring finally and suddenly it became real.” 

“Marriage is a hefty thing.” Leon agreed. “No one can accuse you of rushing into it.” 

Denzel cracked a smile. “Says the man that eloped on his first anniversary.” 

“And it’s been a very happy, emotional decade.” Leon agreed. “You know no one can put a number on these things. When you know, you know.” 

He watched Denzel nod and Leon could honestly say he’d never seen him so nervous. 

“You really are a wreck if you're nervous now. You’re not proposing to me, you know?” 

Denzel sputtered a laugh. “Yeah. Yeah i am. This is just big and it’s what i want it’s just…” 

“Life altering. I know a bit about that.” He’d had many changes over the years. “What made you decide now?” 

“Little things.” Denzel shrugged. “Work is good.” He worked for Cid and had a whole sector of airships he was in charge of these days. “Marlene’s been coming with me on the long trips. It’s nice but…” 

“But?” 

He shrugged. “I think she’s the one that’s ready. Wedding shows on tv and gown magazines laying around are a bit of a tip off. We went to one of her friends weddings a few weeks ago and and i swear she was making mental notes about the center pieces and the guest book. There was so much of it we laughed at as overkill and other parts of it where she just commented on how nice it looked.” 

Leon whistled. “Yeah, I dodged that bullet.” 

“You did.” Denzel agreed. “That was something else though. I guess i realized that i’m twenty-six. At my age you were married with a baby. You might have even had the twins already.” 

Leon nodded slowly. “Yeah, but you don’t have to do things the way we did.” 

“I know. I know.” Denzel ran a hand through his hair. “I just don’t know what’s wrong with me. I love Marly, but i’m still so freaked out by all of this. We’ve been dating almost eight years and you and Cloud knew after only one.” 

“And before Cloud…” Leon mused. “Had i heard about someone getting married that fast, i’d have called them a fucking fool and waited for their marriage to end in disaster.” He had been so cynical. “With the right person, it works. The fact that you aren’t already married doesn’t mean anything. You both went to college. You both have jobs. You’re living together already. Coud and i were married for weeks before we moved in together.” 

Denzel cracked a smile just like Leon hoped he would. 

“See? In a lot of ways, you’re miles ahead of where we were. We did everything out of order.” 

“Maybe, yeah.” He muttered, finally relaxing a little though he didn’t seem to notice the basement door creaking open. “I wanted to ask you...How did you propose to Cloud?” 

“How do you know i did?” 

“He said so once. Said it was your idea.” Denzel said, spinning the ring box in his hands to have something to do. 

“I guess it was.” Leon muttered, having to think back on it. “Nothing about us was traditional or romantic. I’d asked him several times how he felt about eloping and every time got a favorable answer. We didn’t want some whole big party and i was hardly speaking to my family at the time.”

“I remember.” 

“It was always an understanding between us. An offer on the table. Again, not very romantic. A few days before our anniversary he asked me what we should do. I told him we should get married and he...agreed.” Leon smiled fondly at the memory. He’d been so surprised and so fucking pleased with himself that Cloud had agreed. “I gathered up our papers and we got the licence and all the other little things out of the way. On the day of our anniversary we both called out of work and went to the courthouse with our one witness. You.” 

“I remember.” Denzel repeated, his smile growing. “Then i was sworn to secrecy.” 

Leon chuckled. “Yeah. The point was, it was what _we_ wanted for our wedding. We didn't even get rings until a couple weeks later. It worked for us. What will work for you?” 

Denzel heaved a sigh. “I like the idea of a wedding. I think pops and Valentine would like it too. Mostly, i think Marly’s been dreaming about it for years and i want to give it to her. I just have to figure out how to ask.” 

“Are you getting married Una Denzel?” Ventus asked, peering into the kitchen with Reiku just behind him. 

“Hey!” Denzel jumped up, box going back inside his pocket. “I didn’t realize some of you kids were home!” He got to Ventus first, but let the boy initiate the hug before just grabbing him. “I’ve missed you guys!” 

Ventus laughed softly. “It’s only been like, two weeks since we last saw you.” 

“It’s been a lifetime then.” Denzel agreed, hugging Reiku next who was still delighted that he got an uncle with his new family too. 

“Hi Denzel.” he greeted softly, the silver fuzz growing on top of his head starting to actually resemble hair. 

“What are you guys up too?” Denzel asked, leading them back to the table. 

“We meditated, then played Mario Kart a bunch.” Ventus said. “It’s oddly fun with just the two of us. We can keep playing and playing without stopping to take turns.”

Leon snorted, “Yeah, i can imagine that’s a nice change of pace.” 

Reiku took a seat right next to Denzel. “Do we get to go to your wedding?” 

“Of course you do.” Denzel smiled for him. “But there isn’t a wedding just yet. I still have to ask Marlene if she wants to marry me.” 

“Won’t she though?” Ventus asked. “You’ve been together as long as i’ve known you.” To the child, it sure seemed like a long time.

“Well, i hope so.” Denzel said. “It’s still a really big question to ask.” 

Ventus tilted his head to the side. “Like asking to be adopted?” 

“Or..for a donor?” Reiku asked quietly. 

Denzel was drawn up short and Leon watched him practically swallow his gasp. Sometimes kids needed things to be brought down to their level to understand it clearly. Other times, kids were wise beyond their years. 

“That’s right.” Leon said. “All of those are very big questions. It affects your whole life. They’re questions that have to be asked carefully.” 

“That makes sense.” Ventus smiled at Leon. “Adoption is big, and i got...a very..nice..family.” he trailed off, embarrassed but Leon matched his smile with one of his own.

“You should ask then.” Reiku looked up at Denzel with the happiest, most innocent expression. “Big changes and lead to real big, good things. I’ve never been to a wedding.” 

Denzel swallowed and dragged the child into another hug. “Then i’ll be so happy that you get to come to mine. It’ll be your first.” 

“Second.” Leon said, making Denzel pout. “What? We’re still going to Ellone’s wedding soon. Yours is going to take...what? A year to plan?” 

Ventus’ eyes widened. “That long? Why?” 

Leon looked amused. “Because a big wedding has lots of details, like food and what everyone will wear and the time, and location, and the time of year and the invitations and-oh my god, this is why i eloped.” He laughed. 

“What’s eloped mean?” Rei asked. 

“That’s like a fast wedding, right?” Ventus asked. 

Leon nodded. “Yep. Papa and i said, let's get married next week, and we did. Only we didn’t have a party and no one came to see it. Only Denzel was there.” 

“Yeah.” Denzel said dryly. “They were married for months before anyone else found out.” 

“So…” Rei thought about it. “Big wedding and lots of planning, or little wedding and no party?” 

“Those are two options.” Leon agreed. “I’m sure there are more, but first, the three of us will have to keep this one a secret, because Una Denzel hasn’t asked Marlene yet and she should really be the first to know.” 

If Sora and Roxas found out, the entire world would know before Denzel got around to pipping the question.

“Got it.” Ventus nodded. 

Denzel heaved a sigh. “Thanks kids. I appreciate that. I want to think of a real special way to ask Marlene but i haven’t figured it out yet.” 

“What about flowers?” Rei asked. “Everyone likes flowers.” 

“You could do one of the surprise things where she finds the ring in a cake or something.” Ventus laughed. Leon couldn’t stop wondering what movie the kid must have seen that in.

Denzel hummed and nodded. “Those are both very good ideas.” But Leon could see he wasn’t convinced. 

“Look.” Leon said, resting his arms on the table. “It’s about the two of you, so make it about the two of you. You’re already going to be sharing your wedding with a large number of people that i don’t even want to think about right now. Make the proposal about her.” 

“Yeah…” Denzel said softly, liking that idea somewhat. 

“Take her to Destiny Island.” Leon suggested. “It will be just the two of you. Make a long weekend out of it. I’m sure you’ll find an opportunity in there somewhere. The beach is half the romantic battle right there. You’ll be alone, that’s another point on the romantic checklist. Pack good food. Pack wine, Marlene likes wine. You’ll be all set.” 

Denzel’s smile returned full force. “You keep claiming you aren’t romantic, Lee but that was some pretty outstanding advice.” 

“I’ll deny every word of it.” Leon said, making the boys laugh. 

He nodded. “It’s a good idea. Yeah. Yeah, i’ll do that. I’ll make sure i have the flowers and the cake too.” Whether or not he was serious about that part was up in the air but it sure made the kids grin hard to feel included. 

“Thanks Leon.” Denzel said quietly. “Appreciate the advice.” 

“It’s what i’m here for.” Leon shrugged. 

“Dad gives good advice. It was a good idea.” Ventus nodded sagely, having expectations far too high when it came to Leon but damn if Leon hadn’t kept every promise he'd made the kid. 

“I think you’re right.” Denzel agreed, standing slowly. “Now what do you say we let your dad get back to work and i’ll challenge the two of you to Mario Kart?”

Rei stood and smirked, looking much more like his twin in the moment. “You’re going down.” 

“Big words, shrimp. We’ll see.” 

Leon watched fondly as Denzel took the boys back into the basement to play while he pulled his work back in front of him. It almost hurt to see Denzel growing up and getting married but it was a long time coming. Cloud was going to be ecstatic.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to take a second to say thank you to everyone who's been reading this series. It's a long one and so many of you have been here leaving kudos and comments since the beginning. I really appreciate you sticking to this fluff series. ^__^ 
> 
> Series Master List. In order. Mostly. 
> 
> Dreams Mended  
> Out of Order  
> A Winning Distraction (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Quiet Midnight (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Radiant Christmas (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Successful Romance (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> First Dance  
> Until Monday  
> Repeat  
> Not enough treats  
> Wager  
> Calling Home (technically just before and just after Wager)  
> Renewals   
> Date Night  
> Sick Lions  
> Bad Memories  
> Not Perfect (could really fit in a few places, here is fine)  
> Patience  
> Long Weekends  
> Fever  
> Melee  
> Time will Tell  
> Rumble  
> Fortitude  
> A Day for Two  
> Summer Sun  
> Homemade  
> Moving on  
> Probably Haunted  
> The Night Before: by Kutikue  
> It’s only two more  
> Safeguard  
> Finding Sleep  
> Wishes  
> Lights out  
> Professional Aid  
> Hope: by Jokul_Nightfury_Frost  
> Match  
> Foresight  
> Surrounded by Kindness  
> Connected  
> Christmas Wisdom   
> On the Eve  
> Face Time  
> Errands   
> Facing Fears  
> Routine Interrupted   
> Before Our Time : by PrinceDestati   
> Well Adjusted   
> Free Advice   
> New Students  
> Stop Growing  
> Incoming proposal   
> Authentic Treats


End file.
